Fur Teeth and Nails
by WizardsWolf494
Summary: Post-war. Hermione has lost many things. Family, friends, lovers. She has lost more than most....Will she be able to gain some back? RLHG


Fur Teeth and Nails

Summary: The final battle has been won. But at what price (sound familiar? lol) Hermione has lost more than most. But will she be able to gain a little and even learn to love again? Hints at R/HR/H and RL/SB

AN: Weird title huh? Got a better idea? Let me know in the review. Anyway this story is post-war Hermione. Slightly AU Sirius is alive...others? well you'll have to read!

PS I own nothing

----Defense-----

They gathered today to morn.

It was a rather small group really. Not like the thousands that passed by the graves only days ago. Flowers, cards and candles charmed to never go out seemed to suffocate their final resting place. She wanted it all gone. They had filed in like locus. Taking a moment to say some frivolous last words and leave.

But this day was different, this group was different. Family and friends. True friends who, when everyone else had seen them at their best, had seen them at their worst. They knew Ron sometimes, even then, dreamt of spiders and teddy bears, and that Harry never threw away the shattered mirror even after Sirius came back. They knew when Ron would come in from Quidditch practice, his hair would go off to the right and look as if he had flames atop his head. But these were more her thoughts then anyone else's.

Throughout the entire event her mind kept drifting off to some distance memory.

The three of them running in the snow from the snowman Ron had charmed to dance.

> Cheering like a mad-women at one of there last games.
> 
> Feeling the arms of Harry and Ron wrap around her, while she looked on as the dark mark gleamed above her home.
> 
> Ron complaining of hunger pains as they researched the Vail in the library.
> 
> Harry grinning like a mad-man when Sirius was able to watch him Quidditch play as a free man.
> 
> The feel of the Cord as Ron and Hermione gave their last ounce of strength to Harry.
> 
> The lifeless look in their glassy eyes as their bodies lay on the battle field.

She shook her head. Today was for happy memories, she scolded herself. But the feeling that something pricked her eyes and squeezed her chest came upon her. The brown haired woman stood and walked toward the back where there was a large Oak. Just earshot of the some new speaker. The Wake was held outdoors. On any other day this would have been uncharacteristic for English weather. Sunny, clear day. Birds chirping happily, sun shinning warmly on her skin.

> It made her want to crawl into one of Snape's cauldrons and send it to Antarctica.

Leaning against the truck of the tree she let her eyelids drift shut as she slowly exhaled. As if new, clean air would clear out her insides of all the dust and dirt inside.

That dust and dirt had a name. It was clearly written on their head stones.

--My, doesn't that sound bitter?-- a nagging voice whispered. Most likely her guilt taking a different form. So what if she was bitter? She had every right to be.

They had _left_ her for Merlin's sake! Being without them had left a huge gapping hole in her middle. They _selfishly_ left her so they could save the world.

Bastards.

--And you'll miss them everyday--' the voice replied.

> "Sodding voice." the grifferndore grumbled.

"I'm told talking to oneself is a sign of insanity." Another voice, but not inside her head. She opened her eyes to glare at the figure before her. He was dressed in expensive looking robes. Which was surprising since, sometimes, he could barely mend the tears and patches on his everyday ones. Sirius must have bought them for him.

"I think, you of all people, shouldn't be making judgments on someone's mental well-being." It was a low shot, but right now she was too tired to curb her tongue. The comment didn't seem to faze him, he took a step forward with an, almost sad smile on his face.

--Great, you always loved pity.--

The voice in her mind seemed to share her feelings toward him at the moment.

"Hermione, come back with us. You don't have to be alone, no one should tonight." he added softly. She folded her arms across her chest, which threw off defensive vibes.

"What? Can't handle Sirius alone tonight? Need some help with the big scary dog?" she said with sneer to rival Snape's.

"Hermione." His tone had a warning edge.

"What? I'm a big girl now. Pay for my own insurance and everything. I think I can handle one night alone." She turned her head to look out at the others.

--Now your just pouting--

And she knew she was. Acting childish and selfish. But would she admit that out loud? Hell no. That would mean admitting they were truly gone. Which meant tears, with all that messy wetness and shaking and... No. Let her hold on to her strength until she could be alone. But he was making it hard for her with that damn offer.

"First off, Sirius is taking this better than most are considering. Secondly, this invitation comes from him too. We're worried about you Hermione, that little defensive attitude you've recently developed doesn't suit you at all." Not the most direct hit but she felt it.

"And if i say 'no'? What do you have planned, going to Stupefy me and carry me off?"

"Wouldn't be the first time we had to." Ouch, okay that one hurt. She dropped her arms and turned to face him.

--There's that pity again--

He knew he hit a sore spot. Hell, that spot was still bleeding. He took another step towards the witch, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, they're almost finished." The werewolf said. He gave her a little push towards the group, but kept his hand on her. She could hear the end of the speech. The same speech she walked away from in the first place. At first she had been asked to make it. Another reason she walked away. If she didn't have the strength to say it, then she didn't want to hear it. But she still caught the end.

"...And this world will never forget, for they had been the hope and strength in all of us."

'Let's hope I still have some left' she thought as Remus walked her back.

Okay the once quote was form FLCL, the one about the insurance.

I'm a slow writer and reviews are my fuel (yeah i know I'm begging)

OH if you can come up with a better title then you'll get some sorta prize shrugs who knows?


End file.
